20 Dislikes Of Loki People Edition
by Korvescence
Summary: This is a fun fic that will contain 20 People, Places, Or Things Loki dislikes. Mostly People, may do another story with other things included!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This little ficlet will contain 20 people places or things that Loki dislikes. Hope everyone enjoys.**

**Odin**

Loki strongly disliked the All Father for many reasons. All his life he had grown up hearing how he should be more like Thor. It drove Loki mad. He was not Thor and nor would he ever be. Then there was the fact that Odin had lied to him about his Jotun heritage. That was the ultimate betrayal that Loki would never forgive no matter how long he lived. All his life had shattered at that moment, the dreams he had had for the day he might rule the throne had died right along with him at that moment. Because of Odin Loki had then come up with the plan to prove his worthiness to his father by going to earth and ruling the mortals. For this and many other reasons will I always despise the man I once called father.

**There you go. One down 19 more to go! Tell me how you liked in a review. If you have any suggestions for things to include send those also. See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here we go with #2. Hope everyone likes so far!

**Thor**

There were many reasons why Loki despised the person he once called brother. He hated the fact that Thor NEVER thought anything through before doing it. He acted first and consequences be damned. Then there was the fact that his whole life Loki had lived in his shadow. Thor got the fame and glory while Loki got nothing. Loki also hated how after he had returned from earth how soft Thor had become because of some mortal woman. Loki despised softness. Then when in the custody of shield Thor had once again for the 100th time fallen for Loki's clone trick. He also hated how after all the time that had passed, Thor still insisted on calling him brother. One day Loki would get revenge and Thor would rue the day he had ever called Loki brother.

There is #2. Only 18 more to go. What would you guys like to see next? Please review and let me know. See you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Parties**

Loki absolutely HATED parties. The forced civilization and conversations were awful to endure. And at all the parties there was always some annoying group of idiots who got drunk and smashed stuff around for fun, which annoyed Loki to no end. On Asgard when they had celebrations Loki forced himself to endure the festivities for a few hours and then as soon as he was able got himself out of there as fast as he could. It was just his nature to be that way. Loki wasn't a very sociable person. And since a lot of the Asgardians didn't care for Loki anyway hardly anyone noticed his absence. And that was just fine with him. He would take the silence of his room over a silly party any day.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back everyone for chapter 4. Srry for the long wait. I was stumped on what to write next. But I'm back on track now. So here we go!

**The Hulk**

There were many reasons Loki hated the hulk or Bruce Banner as he was also known. One of the reasons was the fact that he liked to play he was still a man when what he really was was a mindless beast. Then there was the biggest fact of all, the one that had destroyed Loki's pride. He would never EVER as long as he lived forget the day of the battle of his army when the hulk ambushed him. The giant brute had smashed him around as if he was nothing. Him a god smashed around like a ragdoll how humiliating! Loki swore from that day forward if he EVER saw the hulk again he would get his revenge. Then he would regret crossing paths with the God of Mischief.

And there we go! 4 down and 16 to go. Remember to review and leave suggestions for ideas you would like to see included. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

I have some ideas now thanks to a kind reviewer. So I decided to update once again. Hope everyone likes it!

**Hawkeye (Clint Barton)**

When Loki first met the man known as Hawkeye he thought he had heart. Granted that was because Loki was manipulating his mind but he still seemed like a strong man. He had had his usefulness for a time too, until the Black Widow came along and brought him back to reality. Then he became like all the others and acted like he was ABOVE Loki. The notion was quite absurd of course. And then during the great war he actually had the audacity to fire one of his arrows at him. Loki caught it of course, but it then promptly blew up in his face. Loki swore revenge next time he saw the man.

5 down 15 to go! Hope you enjoyed and remember to review and leave ideas for what you would like to see included. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with real life stuff. I've also been sad about a lack of reviews and am debating on continuing this. I'm continuing because I have a few ideas and am hoping people enjoy them. Without further ado here is number 6.

**Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**

If there was one thing Loki remembered from his time in New York it was agent Natasha Romanoff. She had actually had the audacity to confront him back on the hellicarrier. What bugged him most about that however, was the fact that she tricked him into telling her what his plan was. A pathetic human had outwitted the god of mischief. Then when the war itself had actually started she had climbed onto one of the Chitauri's rides and landed by the portal to help shut it down. She also had an air about her that annoyed Loki to no end. In his opinion her confidence would one day be her downfall. After all how much use can a mortal be in battle?

A/N There you have it. 6 down and 14 to go. Hope you liked and remember to review! You're ideas are ALWAYS appreciated. See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was well known and widely accepted by now that Loki pretty much hated ALL of the Avengers. Tony Stark had to be one of the most annoying Avengers he had ever had the pleasure of coming into contact with. His attitude of he's king of women around irritated Loki to no end. Then there was the time they met at his pathetic tower. Tony actually tried to outwit Loki, and in a way he had succeeded. Case in point being when Loki tried using his glow stick of destiny on him and it didn't work. The he had gone and played the hero, another thing Loki despised, when he went and closed the portal with the missile. Loki could only hope that one day Stark would meet a horrific end. Until that time Loki would continue to try to make his and the other Avengers lives miserable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There were other people besides the Avengers that Loki disliked. Another person who lived on earth also annoyed him and he hadn't even met her yet. The mortals name was Jane Foster, beloved of his idiotic brother Thor. The reason he disliked her was very simple. She had turned Thor soft and brought him comfort during his banishment there. How dare she bring comfort to Thor when he was supposed to be miserable? She was nothing special either. How could she be? She was just a mortal after all and a plain dull one at that. That was why when Thor had returned to Asgard he had promised he would pay Jane a visit. He was looking forward to that day, the pathetic woman wouldn't know what hit her until it was too late. That was why you never got on the god of mischief's bad side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Captain America**

It seemed no matter what realm Loki was in he could never escape that one person who lived to play the hero. On Asgard it was Thor and on earth it was that pathetic mortal Steve Rogers aka Captain America. What annoyed Loki about him was the fact that everyone seemed to feel sorry for him all the time. Just because he was from the past and didn't know anything about the present? Too bad for him, Loki didn't know that much about earth either and he managed. What most annoyed Loki though was when he was in Germany and had all the humans bowing before him and then captain America rushes in to save the day with that dumb shield of his. He had ruined Loki's big moment and Loki wasn't about to forget that. He didn't know how he was going to get revenge on him but he would, and when he was through captain America would wish he was still in the past.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Nick Fury**

Without a doubt Loki absolutely loathed Nick Fury the leader of SHIELD. He had that air about him that he was better than others because he was in charge of that organization. The he had mocked Loki when the Avengers had captured him and brought him to SHIELD headquarters. "Let me know if real power wants a magazine or something. The nerve of that man, insulting a god like that. Loki knew he did it because Loki was right. They had had the tesseract within their grasp and then lost it to someone more powerful for a greater purpose. Loki may have failed with the Chitauri army but he wouldn't fail in getting revenge on Nicholas Fury that he vowed. Then they would see who real power is.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Eric Selvig**

For the record Loki hated ALL humans and Dr. Eric Selvig was no exception. Selvig was a human who no particular use or significance except for the world of science. That reason and that reason alone was the reason Loki used him to help with the tesseract. And he had for the most part did his job well, save for constantly talking to Loki like they were comrades or something. Too bad Loki hadn't had the opportunity to destroy his mind before he regained control of it. Then he had gone and helped Natasha close the portal. That just showed in Loki's opinion anyway how useless humans are.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 SHIELD**

There were no words to describe how much Loki hated that organization. The mighty humans who vowed to protect earth from people like him. To Loki they were yet another reason humans needed to be ruled. They couldn't just let him do his thing either, no they had to all take charge and called the mighty avengers to save the day. That's what made them so pathetic they couldn't stop him themselves so they got someone else to do it for them. All they did was fly their little ship around and shouted out orders the useless lot. Loki had something fun planned for them the next time he visited earth and this time they would have to handle it themselves. Loki couldn't wait for the chaos that followed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Lady Sif**

Contrary to popular belief there were more people Loki liked on Asgard than anywhere else in the world. Despite this there were still people he disliked there and one of those people was the lady Sif. Now, to be fair the dislike was mutual on both sides but for Loki it was slightly more personal. From a very early age Loki had harbored a one sided attraction for Sif but she only held eyes for his brother Thor. Jealous and angry because he believed that affection should be his Loki magically changed her hair and making it impossible for her to ever change it back to the way it was. That was when the hatred began to grow between them. After that incident Sif tried to convince everyone who would listen that Loki was trouble. And for the most part people believed her much to Loki's annoyance. Loki was planning many more ways to cause trouble for her once he was allowed to use his magic again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Coulson**

As Loki had already stated previously he hated SHIELD with a passion. There was however one other member who stood out as an even big reason to despise and his name was Phil Coulson. Now Loki didn't know him that well so his hate for him wasn't as big as it was for others but because of something he had said to him it was big enough. After Loki had stabbed him fatally right before his dying breath the arrogant human had had the nerve to say Loki was going to lose. When Loki had asked him why he thought that Coulson had replied "because you lack conviction. Obviously the man didn't know Loki at all or else he wouldn't have said that. Then before he took his last breath he shot Loki in the face with his destroyer like gun. That last action had made Loki glad he had killed him and showed yet again what a useless lot humans were.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Heimdall**

He may have been known as the gatekeeper of Asgard but Loki held no respect for Heimdall. That feeling went both ways as well. Heimdall could see everything that went on in Asgard and the other realms as that was his job. However, when Loki travelled to the other realms he could never see what the trickster was up to. Loki remembered the time when he and the others were about to travel to Jotunheim and even though they hadn't told Heimdall that when Loki went up to him he said "You aren't dressed warm enough for where you're going. That angered Loki greatly and embarrassed him in front of the others. He got his revenge on Heimdall though when he froze Heimdall with casket. Unfortunately he was just fine afterwards. In the end Loki hated Heimdall simply because he could see everything.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 The Warriors Three**

They were great warriors of Asgard to be sure but Loki disliked them greatly. It wasn't because of the fact that they were warriors but because of the fact that the only reason they hung out with him was because of Thor. If Thor didn't tell them to be nice to him they would be just like everyone else in Asgard, cold and mistrusting. But in a way Loki didn't care because to be honest Loki didn't really like any of the warriors three either. Fandral was too much of a ladies man, Volstag only cared about food, and Hogun never talked to begin with. And besides if Loki were to have friends he'd want people who actually wanted to be friends with him, intelligent people wouldn't hurt either. As far as he was concerned the warriors three could rot somewhere and the world would be better off without them. Loki thought so anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Frost Giants**

Now this might sound contradictory considering he was half frost giant but there was no doubt Loki hated that race. He had been taught his entire life to despise and fear them and he wasn't about to change his mind about them now. To him they were a bunch of tall freaks that did nothing but try to freeze the entire 9 realms so the whole world was like their realm, cold and desolate. This was why when he found he was half giant he reacted the way he did, snapping on Odin who then proceeded to fall into the Odin sleep. Then when Loki went and did what he thought was the right thing by trying to destroy Jotunheim and tried to tell Odin he did it for him he got told "No Loki. So for now the frost giants live, but Loki still hoped for their destruction.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Laufey**

We all know that Loki hated the frost giants, but one particular frost giant really stood out to him, and that was king Laufey. Laufey was Loki's biological father but because Loki had been too small for a frost giant he had been left to die in the temple of Jotunheim. His own father let him to die, no matter Loki had issues. What was funny though was Loki got the last laugh on Laufey when he snuck him and a few others into Asgard, then lead them to Odin's chambers where he eventually killed Laufey. At least he made his father pay for what he had done to him. Death was the perfect punishment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Thanos**

Loki hadn't actually ever met Thanos but had heard about him from the "Other". And based on what he had heard Thanos was no good. According to the Other Thanos had promised pain beyond imagination should Loki fail in his mission. Loki had been angered that Thanos was already assuming that he would fail when he had only just begun his mission. Unfortunately Loki did fail and now Thanos would most likely make good on his threat. Loki hated people who were true to their word. If this Thanos was so tough why didn't he help him on his mission to take over earth? Instead he just sat on the sidelines and did nothing. Loki liked people who took action, not let others do it for them. In the end though Loki knew he would have to prepare himself for whatever torture Thanos had planned for him, for he knew the titan would stay true to what he said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Sigyn**

She may have been his wife but Loki held no love in his heart for Sigyn. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, she was one of the prettier women on Asgard, and it was just that she was boring in Loki's opinion. She never stood her ground when Loki was doing something that she knew deep down he shouldn't be. She never tried to defend herself if she and Loki were arguing she usually just gave in to what he was saying and that was the end of it. The thing that annoyed Loki most though was that she was TOO nice. She was friendly to everyone she saw and it got on Loki's nerves after a while. She never had anything mean to say to anybody and it annoyed him greatly. Loki needed somebody more compatible to him, because while he loves Sigyn in his own way, it wasn't enough to last and that wasn't fair to either of them. She needed to toughen up or Loki would just end it for both of them. He'd had enough of her nice act.

And that everyone is the end of 20 Dislikes Of Loki People Edition! I truly hope everyone enjoyed it, I know I did. This story wouldn't have been completed without the kind reviews I received. I would now like to thank the following for their kind words:

Zinka17

Jaquelinelittle

Guest

CityCat

Silvanna Nightlight

Amy

StayGold92

XxFoleyGirlxX

Miss America of the USA

And to anyone else who faved or followed thank you so much! Hope to see you guys again soon!


End file.
